The Question
by Joyce Maetta
Summary: Two potentials wonder about a "certain couple". Hehehe.


Title: The Question  
Author: Joyce  
Email: zinehall@yahoo.com  
Disclaimer: Borrowing from Joss and Company.  
Summary: Two potentials are wondering about a certain couple.   
"All right, Potentials. Here's the drill. Side step rising block, and counter with a front kick and step in punch. Got that? Slowly at first...". Kennedy sounded like she really enjoyed being in charge,  
  
Vi and Rona peeked out the window onto the backyard. They hoped Kennedy wouldn't notice their absence. Rona did not appreciate Kennedy's bossy tactics and stayed as much to the back of the line as possible. She hoped that the sheer number of potentials would disguise her absence in spite of the fact she was the only potential with dark brown skin. Her companion in slackiness, Vi, also resented Kennedy although she was far less vocal about it. She too was hopeful Kennedy would not miss the only hat wearing potential. They sat in Dawn's room huddled under the window so as not to be visible.   
  
"That girl is just too much," Rona began. "I really don't like being treated like a little kid. I'm 16 not 6."  
  
"Yeah, she's a bit strong on that, isn't she?" Vi stated. "However, I do believe she's doing the best she can considering the current situation. Someone needs to keep us on our toes. Buffy doesn't seem to have a lot of time for us lately."  
  
"Yeah, I've noticed that. But she does seem to have time to spend with Spike. Did you see them come in together this morning? What's up with that?" Rona raised her eyebrows and leered.  
  
Vi shyly bowed her head." Uh, Mr. Spike seems kind of nice..."  
  
"Oh, you mean hot", Rona interjected.  
  
"He is a right handsome man, uh, vampire. You know, I have a hard time thinking of him as a vampire, what with him being in the same house as us and all, don't you?"  
  
"That's probably what Buffy meant by telling us not to get too comfortable with him. But he is kind of easy on the eyes. Damn. No wonder Buffy gives him those looks. Say, are you wondering about them as much as I am?"  
  
Vi pulled her cap further down over her face to hide her blushing and scrunched her body into a tighter ball. She didn't reply.  
  
"Oh come on, " Rona said." I know you've been seeing the same sparks I have..."  
  
Just then, the door opened and Dawn walked into her room carrying an armload of books. She was done studying and just wanted some time alone. She was about to lie down when she saw the two girls sitting under the window sill.  
  
"Uh, hi. Aren't you supposed to be outside with the other girls?" Dawn had a hard time hiding her irritation.  
  
"Just the person we wanted to see," Rona answered barreling past Dawn's tone of voice." Can you tell us about Buffy and Spike? No one's told anything except for the soul thing. What's so special about him otherwise?"  
  
Dawn was taken off guard. Just how much did they want to know and how wise was it to tell? She took the safe route.  
  
"Spike has helped us a lot over the last two years. In fact, when Buffy was ...gone, he helped me with my schoolwork. You know, English Literature and History." There. Safe and innocent.  
  
"Your schoolwork? Where was Buffy that she couldn't help? You mean, she trusted Mr. Spike to be with you...alone," Vi squeaked.  
  
Dawn backpedaled. "Oh, he just looked after me a couple of times when the others couldn't, me being too young and all." She was a good liar.  
  
"Oh, that's not what we wanted to know," Rona interjected. " What about Buffy and Spike? You know, them together and the fireworks when they are close. Come on, you know what we mean."  
  
Dawn assessed the two potentials silently. They probably weren't the only ones wondering. Dawn had noticed the increasing heat between Buffy and Spike and secretly was pleased. She smiled at the two girls and leaned in.  
  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
  
Rona and Vi looked at each other conspiratorially before nodding at Dawn. Yeah, they were going to get the dirt.  
  
"Don't tell anyone else and don't let on to Buffy. She'd kill me. You see, Spike is in love with Buffy and Buffy won't give him the time of day."  
  
"Could've fooled me. Girl was holding his hand something serious last week.."said Rona.   
  
"She was?" Dawn was surprised. Was Buffy getting sloppy around the potentials? She'd have to mention this to Buffy.  
  
Vi's eyes were popping. Though she was quiet and shy on the exterior, inside she was very excitable and she wanted prurient details which Dawn wasn't providing. How to get Dawn to spill the beans?   
  
"Mr. Spike's hand had gotten hurt during a practice session and Buffy seemed more than a bit concerned about it. One would say she cared very deeply by the way she fussed over him."  
  
"Yeah, they were sizzling," Rona said. "Buffy didn't seem to care about putting on a show for us. She was in the moment. Spike was kind of embarrassed. I'd say too embarrassed, if you know what I mean." Rona winked.   
  
Dawn was cornered. She stood up, folded her arms and started pacing. "All right. Would it make you happy if I said they slept together all last year? Emphasis on the last year. " Dawn couldn't believe she'd caved so easily. Must have been because she was so tired. Oh no, Buffy was going to have a cow if she found out! Dawn got it together and said, her voice dripping with sarcasm,"Now, you happy? If you believe that, let me tell you about Xander and Anya.."   
  
"I knew it!" Rona grabbed a pillow, hugged it and jumped up and down on the bed.   
  
Vi, too, felt vicarious thrills going through her body. " Ah, romance."  
  
"Oh come on. You guys can't believe that. Can you?" Dawn was getting agitated and losing her cool. "That was just a ruse. Not true. "  
  
"Oh, I believe it, all right." Rona had jumped off the bed and was rolling on the floor holding the pillow.   
  
"Dawn, trust us. We won't tell anyone," Vi giggled.   
  
Pursing her lips in frustration, Dawn hurriedly got up and left the room leaving the two girls alone.   
  
"Yeah, we won't tell anyone," Rona smiled with glee.  
  
THE END 


End file.
